Flames To Our Fire
by DauntlessStormagedonn
Summary: Divergent Fanfic. As Tris finally starts to come to terms with everything that she's witnessed, suffered and withheld she breaks. Her strong walls crash down.. But will her friends support her and piece tris back together or let her crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story... It's divergent! Yes well just to make things clear... Tris and Tobias are together and the war happened. Yes I know kinda depressing but tris survived and that tale will be told as the story progresses. She's correctly still in the infirmary during this chapter recording from her injuries. If there's any questions post them in the review section and I'll answer in he next update!**

**thanks and sorry for the long authors note...**

**-Brooke**

* * *

A Flame To Our Fire

My mother once said..."L_ives shouldn't be measured in decades nor years" _then continued, _"but in the lives we touch around us... The imprints we leave behind. Once gone"._

She always had a way with words...  
Much like the erudite. She was headstrong and smart.

And the typical affect of death, turning has- to had. Is- to was.  
Sadistic. Painful. Stupid.  
I miss her in more ways than one. Obviously.

The woman who moulded me into the person I am today. Encouraging me to be selfless, it all seems like only yesterday. Memories of a beautiful but controlled mother devoting her life, to her family, to me. Helping me when in worry. Tending to my wounds.  
Small grazes from falling when Caleb and I played over the cracks in the sidewalk. Disentangling lost grass and leaves from my hair. It all seems  
incongruous now.  
But... No money or leisure could replace the innervation she spread.

Even as a abnegation women.

My thoughts deepen, as she fades from my grasp. From my mind. Her smell... Soap and laundry detergent. As good as gone now...

A voice repeats my name. In my head? My mother? Thats not possible.. Right?  
I'm too busy retracing everything that flooded my thought process, I didn't realise it was real.  
Then a hand wavering in front of my face.  
Now his eyes, his deep blue eyes. Yet they let out no emotion. I try to, but as reality hits so does the pain.  
Both physical and emotional. All this without even factoring in my brothers betrayal or my fathers death too. Great.

It couldn't be taken away by any medication.  
Only he could dull it's intensity.  
Tobias.

"Sorry.." I try to put some sort of strength in my voice. Turned out more like a croak.  
After clearing my throat I add "Just thinking.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Just a bit about me... I'm from the UK so any American terms probably aren't right.. Oh well. And I am trying to stay true to the characters and how they are in the book. So Tobias isn't gonna have a mental break down anytime soon.  
I am not Veronica Roth.  
I know I haven't updated for weeks but that was because I only got one review and kinda lost interest but I've broke up from school so updates thick and fast.. Hopefully.  
:)**

* * *

**Tris POV**

_"Virtuous people often revenge themselves for the constraints to which they submit by the boredom in which they inspire..."_

Right now I'm very bored and not inspired. The all smiles beuro nurse keeps yapping on about '_getting up and at em_' - really? It's dubious through and through.

On more occasions than one I've just moaned or grumbled until she upped my dosage of painkillers. For a women who lost her memory bank not a few weeks ago, she's pretty annoying.

Yes, I know. That's a bit discordant considering it was my actions that inflicted this on her. It was for the best though... Right?

Finally she allows my jumbled mind slip into a mid-consciousness. I hear the rattle and squeak of her trolley complaints before he door clicks shut.  
The Blackness.

* * *

I don't surface out of my safe haven until I'm forced. Muffled noises now clear and apparent, a consistent pressure against my hand.. Rough and brittle but as soothing as a lullaby.

I wait taking this comfort and locking it away inside of me. But like always my eyes seem to flick open, without command almost automatic.  
Then I'm lost in deep blue, with the smallest specs of grey... They seem to drowned me but keep my fighting aura going.

"Beatrice.. You took your time" He speaks allowing the corners of his lips curl up into a half smile.

"Did you just.. Call me Beatrice?" It's coherent but mostly a grumble. Sleep flooded.

"Thought I'd try it out... Marie mentioned something earlier"

Arghhh that nurse.

"She's a trained professional.. Not an idiot.."

I give him a forged confused look, please buy into it. Please.

"You need to get up eventually. The beuro's going through a set of 'changes'."

Consider my safe haven gone.. Can't I just keep something? Just this once?  
I feel anger forming but I respond calmly "And? I doubt there going to close their infirmary."

A look contorts his facial features, but it went as soon as it came.

"Tris... We're going back to Chicago"

** Thanks for reading! Please review for another update today :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So thanks a bunch for the reviews; to answer questions it's based after the end of the trilogy and that tris survived. All characters are in there unless they died... All except 1. Dun dunnn. Coming soon! And finally yes, different POV are planned. If there's anymore questions just post them freely.**

**Tobias POV**

The cold breeze bites at my skin making the small fibres stand tall. The security tried to argue that I shouldn't be here.. Arguing with a dauntless, bad idea.  
That's if I can even call it a virtue anymore. I still struggle past the fact I allowed them to control me for 18 years. Fool me.

"Tobias.." I struggle to hear her small but sturdy voice call me over the wind.

I stay looking deep into the skyline for a while until she repeats herself. I kick a stray stone and it topples over the edge before turning to her.

I'm forced to do a double take.

"Tris.."

She couldn't have changed more.. Half an hour ticked by since I left and she transformed from a crumpled backless hospital gown to, well... Dauntless.

I reach her in three long strides, taking in her transformation before tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"I've got to say, I kinda miss the gown" I conclude and finish with a smirk.

A smile creeps onto her lips and she laughs, a genuine laugh. I snake my arms around her hips and draw her to my chest.

"About earlier... I just panicked, I didn't mean for you to, well be forced to leave."

Now I laugh. "Tris" I start, smoothing the back of her hair. "I'll wait till your ready. Always".

I feel her lace her arms around my neck then her lips are on mine.  
Soft and calming with a distinctive taste of wind.

Nothing's wasted between us, everything means something or is needed. Whether it's origin is an urge for comfort or a link of protection. Its necessary.

As the days turned to weeks then finally months, I thought I'd lost the one I truly loved to the battle she still fights daily. The battle inside of her.

But now, a healed, scarred but strong Tris stands before me.

My Tris.

**Sorry, I just want to apologise for the length of my chapters. I know there not as big as a lot of writers on here but I like to separate different POV through chapters and also because Id rather write something short that I'm happy with than something that's long and drags on. But a happier note I hope you enjoyed reading and please review. :) **


End file.
